


Open up

by LeftoverFT



Series: Mituna Week fics [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pale bros, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverFT/pseuds/LeftoverFT
Summary: Day 7! ((Late on here, on time in tumblr))
Mituna and Kurloz hang out and have fun





	

Mituna threw down his skateboard, grinning wildly. He hoped on it, his arms flailing out to keep him balanced. He pushed off, skating past a few houses. He kept it up, testing out a few tricks every now and then.

When he finally found the right house, he stumbled to the door and knocked on in obnoxiously.

"'Loz! You here? Fuck, c'mon! Let me in, please!" He spat against the door and knocked a few more times for good measure.

Kurloz opened the door soon enough, smirking down at his shorter companion. He stepped aside and let him in, pushing his back a little to let him now to walk forward.

Mituna trampled in, flopping down on Kurloz's couch, waiting for the clown to follow him. When Kurloz did sit down, he curled against him.

"Kurloz, I accidentally called Latula a bitch again," he whined, hoping his tall friend would help him out.

His friend signed back to him, reassuring him it'd be okay. After talking it over for awhile, and Mituna wearing himself out, he slumped against Kurloz.

"How come you always know what to do?"

"I know everything you want to hear." Kurloz simply signed.

"Fuck man, shit don't say things like that. It's fucking creepy, shithead," Mituna's thoughts started to jumble again and he rested against his moirail, letting him remove his helmet and play with his hair.

"Whatever, fuck, I'm going to sleep," Mituna mumbled.

Kuloz signed him a simple "goodnight, brother" and continued to mess with his hair.

Everything seemed right.

 


End file.
